


Free

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [6]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Femslash February, Romance, Vampirism is Freedom, girls loving girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bite frees Lucy to pursue whom she loves: MIna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

The bite frees Lucy. She finds herself unchained by convention and can finally do what she really aches to, deep inside.

 

But Mina is days, and days away, and it takes so many days to die. But finally Lucy is free.

 

Free to visit Mina at night, kiss her, and love her. Mina promises to be Lucy's forever and that's enough; the warmth of arms, warmth of eyes, warmth of words, a myriad of sensations. Of sweet alive blood on Lucy's lips as she coaxes and revels in Mina's pleasure.

 

Lucy loves Mina and Mina loves Lucy and it's enough.


End file.
